Blinding
by Seleen
Summary: Something happened to Ginny Weasley during the war and she must keep it a secret, no matter what. But will Blaise Zabini ruin everything for her? Better Summary inside. Rated M for violent content, language, and possible sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! This is my first Harry Potter fic, so I don't know how good it will be, but I'll do my best. This is a Blaise and Ginny fic because honestly, I have an obsession and there aren't enough Blaise and Ginny stories in the world. I'm American so I might not be very good with all the slang and sayings J.K. Rowling uses in the actual Harry Potter books, but again, I will do my best...**

**Summary:**

**The war has ended and life has changed for everyone, especially Ginny Weasley. A few months before the war ended, she was in Hogwarts and something happened that will change her forever. Now she's back at Hogwarts for her seventh year along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Because so many people missed a year, they had to retake it, but lucky for Ginny she had been to her sixth year and would join her brother, boyfriend, and bestfriend for a their final year at the magical school. But as the school year progresses, one Slytherin's undivided attention makes it harder and harder for her to keep her secret. But she has to. No matter what. Or she risks tearing her world apart again.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Ginny Weasley ran. She ran as fast as she could to escape whatever was chasing her. She wished she could be anywhere but here. She wanted to be with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, at home, with Fred and George at the joke shop. Anywhere but Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or as it seemed now, Hell on Earth. Someone or somthing had been following her for weeks now. And tonight who or what it was seemed to be more bold then usual. She was used to catching occasional shadowy glimpses of her follower, even a shocking touch here and there. But never before had it chased through the hallways of Hogwarts. Footsteps echoed loudly behind her, getting closer. There was no one around, no one to save her. And no one who cared. She had been utterly alone throughout her sixth year at school. The only person who was brave enough to comfort her was Neville, but that had long since ended. He was too caught up in his rebellion now. Though she admired him for having the courage to fight back, it left her more alone then ever. Ginny knew it was selfish. She wasn't the only one who felt alone or frightened or caged in. But she couldn't help it. And now, as she was chased through the dark hallways, pushed deeper into unknown regions of the castle, she couldn't help feeling justified in her silent complaints. No one would care that she was gone. People's main concern would be for her to not escape, though she wasn't stupid enough to try.

She pushed herself harder, nearly falling every few steps. She looked behind her, shaking her wild red hair out of her face. All she could see was blackness, but she could hear the footsteps of her assailant. Eyes bright with fear, she raced on, desperate to escape this madness. Hoping that whoever this was, they would just be toying with her right now, so she could get away and tell someone who could protect her. But it was too late. With a startled scream, she was knocked into the air. And then she was flying into a hard stone wall, landing with a muted thud. The sharp crack of a breaking bone echoed throughout the corridor, but there was only one person there. And who ever it was, was in no way interested in helping the terrified girl. Ginny screamed in pain, clutching her ribs. Her breath came in short combinations of gasps and screams. Tears streamed down her face and into her hair. She sat up, letting out a strangled scream when the movement caused her broken bones to shift.

"What do you want?" She shrieked, backing against the wall, groping for her wand. "Leave me alone, you bastard!" The footsteps got closer. "Get away!"

Cold laughter answered her pleas. She could not find her wand. Ginny yelled in terror when the dark figure came to a stop in front of her. It bent down and she smacked at it. Cold fingers grasped her wrist in an iron grip, paralyzing her with fear. Cold, so cold. And the she was on fire. Biting, searing pain coursed through her. The dark figure laughed and retreated down the hallway, ignoring the writhing, shrieking girl as if nothing had happened. To her, nothing had.

* * *

One week later...

Ginny sat up in the pale light, staring at her surroundings in confusion. Where was she? What was she doing here? The only light came from a small window near the top of the wall making everything look louminescent. She stared at her hand, entranced by the pearly glow, though it was only a trick of the light. Then something else caught her eye. Dark and rustic looking; she began to wonder what could possibily cause such a large stain. Not rust, the hallway was clearly made of stone. But what then? She pondered over it, trying to remember how she ended up here in the first place at the same time. Blood. The dark stain was blood. But not just any blood. Her blood. She searched her body for any wounds, but found nothing. Her confusion grew. What could cause her to bleed in this empty section of Hogwarts? Hogwarts, she realized. That's where she was. Hell on Earth, as she thought of it now. How did she end up here? The Carrows would surely kill her. She had no idea how long she'd been unconcious on the floor. She concentrated, trying to remember. Screams echoed through her mind along with footsteps and cruel laughter. Her screams? She couldn't be sure. But she had to get out of here. Ginny stood up, suprised by how strong she felt. She walked as quickly as she could, but her unusual strength didn't last. After walking for a while, she began to feel heavy, like she was being held under water and running out of air fast.

She dropped to her knees wheezing. A panic attack, Ginny told herself, a simple panic attack. She would be okay. She sat with her head between her knees until her breathing evened out and then continued. She was exhausted... she just wanted to lay down and sleep. Just for a little while. But no, she needed to get back to the main part of the castle. She walked along in a stupor, unaware of her surroundings, only knowing that the blank stretches of hallway and occasional torches and windows were not what she wanted to see. A hollow sound and sliding noise brought her out of her trance. She looked around, startled by the sudden noise. The only noise she'd heard for quite some time had been her footsteps and breathing. She sighed in relief when she realized that the noise had come from her kicking her wand further down the corridor. She picked it up and whispered "lumos", greatful for the light.

She would make it back. She had to.

* * *

**And that, my lovely readers, is the prologue of what I hope to be an epic story. Who knows though? I could run out of idea's and this could be a total flop. Luckily I have a crapton of idea's not only for this, but for other Blaise and Ginny stories and I refuse to give up on spreading the Blaise and Ginny love. Also, I'm considering some Draco and Hermione action, so review and tell me if you think its a good idea! **

**A song that goes great with this part of the story is Ocean Waves by Flyleaf and Alice by the wonderful Avril Lavigne.**

**Thanks for reading, please please please review!-**

**Selene**


	2. Changes

Blaise Zabini sat on the train with his best friend Draco Malfoy. Neithor of them said anything. Both were too depressed. Summer had been extremely hard on Draco, but it had affected Blaise as well. While Draco had faced death eater charges, Blaise faced the pureblood society. Many of the purebloods were angry with the Zabinis for not fighting with Lord Voldemort. Like it would have made a difference. They were doomed from the start. His mother, the renowned black widow, actually held a great deal of affection for himself and his younger sisters. She had refused to subject them to the whims of a madman and had chosen instead to stay neutral. Despite what the newly formed ministry wants to believe, the pureblood society hadn't changed. It had been dark and twisted before the Dark Lord and it would continue to be even after his fall. Just thinking about the last few months made him shudder. The slander and accusations were hard to handle, but as of this moment, he was the man of the house and had to act accordingly. Unlike many pureblood families, his family actually cared for each other and he'd do anything to protect his six year old sisters. Before he had left, he had went to their villa in Italy and placed more protection wards around it and then relocated his mother and sisters there, promising to come back once a month and put more wards up. His mother had laughed and told him he was being paranoid, but he knew from Draco that they were in danger.

He continued to stare out the window blankly, thinking of new spells to put up that would ensure their protection. A jolt from the train cause him to jerk forward and smack his head against the window.

"Fuck!" He yelled, startling Draco. Blaise glared out the window into the darkness. In the distance, he could see Hogwarts lit up like a gothic cathedral. "We're here."

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything. Neither bothered to put on robes, they were seventh years and had more freedom then the younger students. Walking out of the compartment, the best friends were separated by the sea of students. Blaise didn't bother trying to find Draco. He could take care of himself. He gasped when an elbow caught him in the stomach. Thinking it was some pureblood arse trying to prove his or her superiority, he turned and let out a long stream of profanities.

"Watch it you fucking wanker. Just because you're pureblood doesn't make you're fucking royalty. You're still a low life piece of shi-" He stopped when he saw big blue eyes staring out at him from a pale face surrounded by a halo of fiery hair. Ginny Weasley. "My apologies, Weaselette, I didn't realize it was you."

"Cut the polite crap Zabini and watch where you're going next time," She snapped, ignoring his attempts to be polite and stalking off. He couldn't help watching her walk away. She was feisty, he liked that.

"Are you checking out the Weaselette?" A desolate voice asked from behind him. He turned from staring and was met with a harsh look from Draco's cold grey eyes.

"Yeah, so? She grew up over summer. She's hot now." He glanced behind him. She was waiting for a carriage.

"There's something weird about her. Look." Once again, Blaise directed his attention towards the youngest Weasley. She was getting into a carriage by herself. Draco raised his eyes brows, his trademark smirk appearing on his face. "Care to join her?"

Blaise shrugged, "Why not?" The ex-Slytherin princes sauntered over to the carriage and climbed in, ignoring the fierce glare Ginny gave them. The carriage moved as soon as Blaise's foot left the ground and he grabbed the side to prevent himself from falling. Ginny laughed, a low, sarcastic sound.

"Not exactly the flawless god you pretend to be, are you?" She laughed again.

"Never said I was." He said softly, not in the mood to argue. She seemed taken aback by his calm nature, but did not comment on it.

"So, did you have fun helping your boyfriend rebuild our governing system over summer?" Draco asked, trying to antagonize her.

She didn't take the bait. She merely smirked, "Oh, you mean the one you destroyed? And I didn't help with that, nor is Harry my boyfriend. He's too ahh, gentle, for my taste."

"So the youngest Weasley likes it rough? Good to know..." Draco said, trailing off suggestively.

"Sorry to disapoint you, but I don't want to get HIV, especially not from the bastard who's fucked half of 6th year and most of 7th." She snapped.

"Easy there little Red, I know he's an ass, but don't let him get to you." I told her quietly, wary of angering her more. Draco was right, something was off about her. And he was going to find out what. She ignored his comment and the ride continued in silence. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was bloody gorgeous! Fiery red hair, snow white skin, and big blue eyes matched her feisty, but caring personality perfectly. He briefly wondered what she would be like in bed, her plump, red lips wrapped around his hard dick...

"Well as much fun as this has been, its time to go boys." Ginny's announcement drew him out of his fantasy. She looked at him, one eye brow raised and he knew he looked a tad flustered. He jumped from the carriage, landing perfectly and offering Ginny his hand which she promtly ignored, hopping gracefully from the carriage and stalking off towards the Great Hall.

"Bloody bitch, no manners I tell you! None what so ever!" He told Draco as they walked into the castle.

"No offense mate, but why do you care? I would have ignored you as well on account of past grievances."

"I've never done anything to her other then refer to her as 'weaselette' or 'little Red' neither of which are nearly as bad as the insults we've hurled at Potter, Granger, and Weasel King. But what ever, it doesn't matter. I probably won't have to deal with her for the rest of the year."

"Whatever, just forget about her. You won't be seeing her a lot this year anyway." Draco said, "But if you really care that much, here is your chance. Look, she's sneaking off."

Sure enough, Ginny was sneaking out the castle door. She blended into the shadows so well that if he hadn't known where to look, he wouldn't have noticed her leaving. When she finally made it to the door, she glanced around one more time, blue eyes flashing, and ran out.

"I'm going to follow her." He announced, barely hearing Draco's response. He was too focused on what Ginny was doing.

"Bloody hell! You're obsessed. She's a Gryffindor, you are a Slytherin, let it go!" But Blaise wasn't listening. Looking around him, he made sure no one was looking and then bolted out the door. He ran across the grounds as fast as he could, stopping only when he realized he had no idea where he was going. He scanned the whole area and saw a flash of red vanish into the Forbidden Forest. He took off running again, hoping she wouldn't get too far ahead of him. A few steps into the forest, he slowed his pace to a walk, trying to be as quiet as possible. He failed at this when his foot came down on a stick and a resounding crack followed. He looked around, but nothing seemed to be coming.

He had barely taken a step before he was pinned to a tree by a pale figure with long red hair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews would be awesome!-**

**Selene**


	3. Settling In

"Why are you following me, Zabini?" She snarled, her eyes alight with fury.

"Why are you sneaking off into the dark forest during the sorting ceremony?" I questioned back.

Her sharp slap echoed through the forest and snapped my head to the side, making my eyes water. Damn, the girl had some serious muscle. Probably all the Quidditch she played...

"Fuck Weasley, what the hell was that for?" I groaned, rubbing my hand over my cheek. There would surely be a red mark there soon.

"Quit asking me stupid questions and answer mine! I don't have time for this." She mumbled the last part, glancing around nervously.

"Oh, and where would we be off to in such a hurry?" I smirked and she swung again, catching me in the exact same spot. "_Would you stop doing that!_"

"Answer my question!" She whisper-yelled, looking around them again.

"You seemed a little off in the carriage and then I saw you leaving the Great Hall, you were obviously trying to not be seen. I, well, I was worried about you..." I sounded like a blubbering Hufflepuff with my pathetic explanation.

"Number one, how the fuck would you know if I was a little off? You don't even know me. Second of al- RUN!" She shrieked as an arrow thudded into the tree, inches from my head. I wasted no time, grabbing her hand and dragging her through the forest with me. Somehow, she managed to slip something into the hand I wasn't using to guide her. My wand, I could tell from the familiar tingle of magic that shot through me.

"I see the edge of the forest, don't slow down yet!" I heard her call, shocked that she was keeping up when I was panting and my legs burning. What the hell was she talking about? I didn't see a hint of light anywhere. I did however, hear the constant _thwap! _of arrows connecting with trees, and the pound of hooves behind us. Apparently the centaurs were not happy that we were here, and not in a generous mood. I dashed through the forest, Ginny right on my heels, as we crashed through branches and leaves. I finally began to see the light she had spoken of and increased my speed. Ginny kept up with me effortlessly.

We finally breached the edge of the forest. Knowing the centaurs wouldn't leave the protection of the forest, I turned back to face them. Ginny didn't bother and merely ran towards the castle.

"I apologize for entering your forest without permission, it won't happen again."

"It is not you that had disturbed us, you are of no concern human. Your companion however-"

"Zabini!" A sharp voice called, "Where in Godric's name have you been?" Professor Mcgonagall was racing toward him with speed he hadn't been aware she had. "You and Miss Weasley have been gone for well over an hour! I daresay we may have made a mistake appointing the two of you as Head boy and girl."

"Professor, I'm sorry. This won't happen again. Please don't take away our positions." Ginny was apologizing profusely. She seemed close to tears. Whether from the threat of losing her position as head girl or from the centaurs.

"While we're here, can I ask why we were made heads? Surely Harry, Draco, or Hermione were better suited for the jobs?" I asked the new Headmistress. The question had been haunting me since I received my badge.

"The position of head girl and boy were offered to all of them before first, of that I can assure you. Mr. Potter was our first choice for head boy, but refused because he wanted to relax this year and he of all people deserves that. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger were offered the position, but both refused to work with one another and you two were the next best choice. Though I can see why you weren't the first. Now, you will both serve detentions every Thursday for the next month with Professor Weasley."

"I'm sorry, who?" Ginny asked, taken aback by the use of her last name. Mcgonagall glared at her.

"You would know if you had been present during the feast. However, it is getting late and I must show you to your private quarters. I'll explain on the way." She motioned for them to follow her, "Now, Professor Fleur Weasley is our new potions mistress, she applied for the job over summer and we found her perfectly capable. I will still be teaching Transfiguration and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is someone with a large amount of experience with the Dark Arts... Narcissa Malfoy."

"What! The bloody woman's a Death Eater!" Ginny shrieked, her face turning the signature Weasley red.

"Do not, under any circumstances, _ever_ speak of Mrs. Malfoy in that manner again. She's been through more then you will understand. And she saved your precious boyfriend's life during the Final Battle." I sneered at her, Narcissa had saved him more then once and been a second mother to him through out his life. She had always welcomed him with an open heart and kind words, no matter the situation. Mcgonagall led them through a series of corridors until they reached a picture of two swords crossed. One had a snake on its hilt and another a lion.

"How original" I snorted.

The headmistress ignored my comment, "The password is 'Tribuo nos intereo'. You need to schedule a prefects meeting as soon as possible to form patrols. Goodnight." She walked back the way she came, leaving him standing there with the Weaslette.

She mumbled the password and entered the room without so much as a glance at him. Walking in, I was surprised by how much I liked the decor. Light, cream colored walls were accented by the gold trim that rimmed the edges and ran through the middle. A closer look showed that the trim had small replicas of the swords from the picture outside. Pale green couches and chairs were spread throughout the room. A small kitchen was set up in a circular alcove in the corner, the counters a deep black with matching reddish brown cabinets. There were four doors in, one on the right side of the spacious room, and three lining the left. The door to the right led to a small room with a large table and bookshelves. Clearly meant for homework and meetings with the prefects. The doors on the left were slightly more interesting. Between the two ordinary doors that obviously led to their rooms, there were french doors that opened up to a small balcony with comfortable chairs, a small table, and an excellent view.

It suddenly hit him that he was exhausted. Stumbling to his room, he collapsed on top of the bed in his room, not even bothering to take in his surroundings.

* * *

**Tribuo nos intereo**: **Divided we die**

**So I know this is more then kinda boring, but I promise, its about to get a lot more interesting. I've spent the last few weeks brainstorming and I've got a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next. The next chapter WILL be crazy, so get ready :D  
**

**Thanks for reading! This story is actually a lot more difficult to write then I thought it would be-**

**Selene.**


	4. Sickness

Ginny:

_I raced down the hallway, my breath coming in short gasps. Cold laughter echoed all around me. _

_I was hit, knocked to the side like I was nothing. I was nothing. The dream changed. Suddenly, instead of being the hunted, I was the hunter, stalking the night. Fueled by a never satisfied hunger, I followed my prey. _

_Then, I was bent over, heaving, red liquid dripping from my lips. Hermione put a comforting hand on my shoulder, she was the only one who knew of my condition. She smiled sadly at me, handing me a tissue. _

_Dying. I was dying. _

I jerked awake. Oh, how the nightmares plagued me. Every night was one of restlessness as the dreams consumed me, as I relived my worst moments. Hermione knew, she was the brightest witch of her age after all. What she didn't know, though, was my reason for keeping it a secret. She didn't understand. There is no cure. I would be like this forever.

Sighing, I walked to the bathroom and performed my morning routine of showering, blow drying my hair, and applying make up. I used to wear very little make up, but my condition didn't allow for that anymore. I needed heavy concealed and dark eye liner. I guess I was now something of a mystery to the world. Ironic, seeing as that was all I wanted to be when I was younger. Now, I would give anything to be living a normal life. But no, that wasn't possible. My condition prevented that. I was always tired now, always sad, and I could never seemed to change it. The muggles considered it a serious condition, one that could be treated with therapy. Though I desperately needed someone to talk to, I doubt anyone would take this lightly. They would run and tell the world. And then my life would be over. My life ending wasn't such a terrible idea currently. I might as well be dead as it is. The only part of me that felt truly alive was my mind. My thoughts always twisted and turned, quickly jumping from one subject to the next with no transition whatsoever.

When I was dressed and ready to go, I went out to the common room I shared with Zabini, ignoring the plush decor. Such things were trivial to me now. Going to the small kitchen, I examined the 'ordering' area. Apparently, by writing on the small parchment on the counter, I could request anything I desired from the house elves and I would be sent in from the kitchens by magic. Insanity, I thought. A waste of time. Were we really so used to our generous lives that we could not bear to work for our nourishment? Nonetheless, I used to the parchment, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. Attention would be my ultimate undoing, I was sure. Some day, someone would notice. It hadn't taken Zabini long.

* * *

Blaise:

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. Ginny was already up, she had left her pajamas in a pile near the door to her room. She was a strange person, no doubt about it. Yesterdays events only proved that. She obviously has a secret, I mused, and I would discover it.

Not to ruin her. No, to help her. Looking into those eyes last night, he had seen her emotions clearly. Pain. Confusion. Loss. Fear. She desperately needed help, and he would be the one to give it to her.

Dressing in fresh robes, he continued to consider her odd behavior. Sneaking out during the sorting ceremony was not Gryffindor behavior, though he doubted she was truly a Gryffindor at heart. After all, the hat takes peoples personal wishes into account when it makes its decision. No, Ginny Weasley was a Slytherin. He was sure of it. She was cunning, fierce, and clearly willing to do whatever she had to to survive. Most of all, she was dangerous. He clearly remembered her unusual amount of strength, her speed, and the desperation in her eyes. Desperation drove people to insane lengths, made them willing to do anything. But why would a girl like Ginny be so desperate?

Blaise ignored the kitchen area. He preferred eating in the Great Hall. The sound of students, excited for the first day back, echoed through out the castle. Taking his seat by Draco, he examined his best mate. Draco looked exhausted and uncomfortable. Needless to say he'd rather be at Malfoy Manor, attending to his mother. He didn't think she was safe at the school. Too many believed she was a Death Eater.

"Rumor has it that you and the little Weasley got into some trouble last night," He said.

"How the hell..?"

"News travels fast in this place. Especially where association between Griffyndors and Slytherins are concerned. I'd be careful if I were you. The secret isn't worth it if it destroys you both."

"You draw that dire conclusion from Ginny and me getting caught outside? You're losing it mate." Blaise snapped, Draco had no idea. This secret was destroying Ginny. He'd had enough with Draco's moodiness. "If you're going for the whole brooding thing, it doesn't work for you. You'd do a lot better if you just smiled a little more."

"I'd smile if I had reason to," Draco stood abruptly, turning to leave.

"Well then maybe you should find one!" Blaise called after him before eating a few bites of toast and getting up to leave. His first class was Potions with Professor Weasley. Wonderful. She'd probably treat all the Slytherins like shit. Prejudiced bitch.

Upon arriving to the class, which was still located in the dungeons, he found it changed. Not nearly as dark or drafty as it had previously been, the room now had a brighter, more open air to it. Blaise may have been in Slytherin, but he tired of the cold and dark.

"Eef everyone will please take your seats, I will begin explaining ze curriculum for zis year." Professor Weasley was stunning. As beautiful, if not more, then she had been during the Triwizard tournament. Many of the boys had trouble keeping their dicks in their pants. Professor Weasley seemed unaffected by the ridiculous reaction of all her male students and began a lecture that all the boys listened to attentively while the girls shot them looks of disgust.

"Now, many of you are familiar with the potion Felix Felicis, the luck potion. Professor Slughorn used it as an incentive to do well. Well, for the next six months, you will be brewing it yourselves. Along with it will be several important research papers that I will assign once a week, to be completed by the following Monday. Now-"

"Fleur? Ah, sorry, Professor Weasley?" A weak voice came from the back of the class.

"Yes, what is it, Ginny?"

"I need to go to the hospital wing" Ginny looked absolutely terrible. Her skin was horribly pale and he could see the dark circles so carefully disguised as badly done eyeliner. She was clutching her stomach and had a pained expression.

"Of course, Mr. Zabini, you are head boy, are you not?" She question him, and he nodded in affirmation, "Please escort Ginny to the hospital wing. She looks rather faint."

Ginny tried to protest, but Blaise grabbed her by the arm and led her out.

They walked in silence until Ginny stopped and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" Blaise asked her.

"Bathroom," She moaned, sinking down to the floor.

"Come on, I'll carry you. We need to get to the hospital wing." He told her, bending down to lift her.

"No!" She jerked away, getting to her feet. " I can't go there. Look, you can go back to class. Say you left me by the doors of the hospital wing. I won't tell them what really happened."

"Why can't you go to the hospital wing?"

"I just… just can't. Go! I need to-" She cut off and clapped a hand to her mouth. Then she took off. Blaise chased after her, pausing briefly outside the girls bathroom door. 'fuck it!' he thought and went in.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I know I promised this months ago, but I got my stupid ass grounded, so I'm sorry. Anyway, I WILL have another chapter up today or tomorrow. I'm totally back in my groove with this story. It won't be super long, but it will be a decent length. R&R please,**

**Seleen. **


	5. Compulsion and Fire Whiskey

**Ugh, why do boys have to hurt girls so much? This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and I current states of heartache. Damn boys who think its okay to hurt girls. It's not.**

* * *

The sound of retching was coming from one of the stalls as Blaise entered the girl's lavatory. He followed it until he found Ginny, bent over the toilet, body shuddering as her stomach emptied itself into the toilet. With out thinking, he grabbed her hair, which she had been desperately trying to hold back. She looked at him in shock for a second before turning back to the toilet as her stomach heaved again. 'Poor girl' he thought, wondering what illness she had. He hoped it wasn't contagious, though Madame Pomfrey could have him feeling better in minutes.

Finally, the puking stopped and Ginny turned to lean against the stall wall.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly, looking down at the floor.

"I'll be fine."

"What brought that on? Have you been ill?" He couldn't help but question her, since she obviously wouldn't be persuaded to go to the hospital wing.

"I guess you could say that. This happens quite often, though I still can't seem to find a warning sign more then five minutes before the puking starts." She stated in a very matter-of-fact tone. He wondered how she could be so calm and simple about this.

"Oh." Was all he could manage.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But thank you for holding my hair back. Definitely not something I expected from you after the way I've acted." She paused and stared at him for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry for that too. You've obviously changed. You're still a Slytherin, but I guess even Slytherins can have manners."

He smiled at that, "Glad I was here to help."

* * *

Ginny:

Ginny found herself smiling at Blaise. He seemed to be being honest. He really had changed. Maybe- 'No' she thought, 'He's still on to you and you have to be careful.'

"Alright, so we should probably get out of here." He suggested.

"Agreed. This is, after all, a girl's lavatory and I'm pretty sure you're a boy. But correct me if I'm wrong." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Last time I checked," He responded good-naturedly, "But you could always check, if you want."

"Ah there's the hormone controlled Zabini we all know."

"And love" He said, grinning widely.

"So we've already established you've changed, you're a Slytherin, and you're a boy. I guess we'll have to add 'delusional' to that list too." It felt nice to be joking like this; even it was with Blaise Zabini.

He moved to flush the vomit down the toilet. Ginny froze. "Oh no, I'll get tha-" Too late. He'd seen it.

"Ginny, is that blood?" He whispered. She pinned him against the wall in one smooth motion.

"Blaise, look at me. I need you to look at me." He struggled against her grip.

"You need to go to the hospital wing! You've lost so much blood!" He was freaking out. 'How very un-Slytherin of him' she thought dryly.

"Look at me." She said in a compelling voice. "Look in my eyes, Blaise." He froze and slowly looked in her eyes. Immediately, his whole body relaxed. "You're going to forget this ever happened. You're going to go to bed and if anyone asks I had a highly contagious stomach virus that came from close contact. You went to the hospital wing and we were both treated. Then you will go to your room and sleep until tomorrow morning." It was only midday but all well, he would need the extra sleep after this. She knew what she had to do next.

It had been so long…so long…

* * *

Blaise:

I wandered in a haze. I felt like I was being pushed forward. I had no idea where I was going. I felt tired. Drained. I could barely see. The only thing that kept me going was that odd feeling of compulsion, like I had somewhere I really needed to be. My mouth opened and I said something aloud, but it was only a dim echo to my ears. Something creaked open and I stepped inside. More walking, more being pushed forward. Then I whispered something again. I walked across the room and collapsed onto something. My bed, I realized, before everything went black.

* * *

Ginny:

I stood outside the doors of the hospital wing, trying to decide how to do this. 'Fuck it' I thought, 'I'll just wing it.'

"Madame Pomfrey!" I called, clutching my stomach and acting as though I were sick. I wasn't sick. Far from it. I was alive and rejuvenated. I felt better then I had in a long time. The kind but strict nurse emerged from her office and strode towards me, a concerned look on her face. I felt horrible for having to do this.

"What is it my dear? Ah, stomach issues? I have just the thing. I'll just go and fetch it and you'll be feeling much better." She turned to go, but I stopped her with three words.

"Look at me." She turned. "Come here. Look in my eyes." The nurse did as I compelled. "You won't remember this. You will remember seeing Blaise Zabini and I, we had serious stomach conditions that were highly contagious through close contact. You treated us both and ordered us to return to our rooms and rest." The nurse nodded dumbly and I walked out, holding her in the compulsion until I was at a safe distance. I wouldn't do to her like I did to be Blaise. No, her body couldn't handle it. The question was, would my compulsion on Blaise's mind hold? He was young and strong. I was weak. Better now, but still not as strong as I could be. I had only been at full strength once, when I had lost control. An amazing sensation, but one that didn't come freely. Nothing did for me. Not anymore.

* * *

Blaise:

Blaise awoke to the sound of pounding. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 6 pm. 'Bloody hell' he thought, 'I slept for ever.' He'd also had the oddest dreams. Laughing in a bathroom with Ginny Weasley, her smile not quite as carefree as it should have been. But then, she had just puked. Strange dream. The pounding came again and he got out of bed. Well, it wasn't coming from outside his door. He went to the entry to the common room and yanked the door open.

"Yes?" He said more harshly then he meant to. A very frazzled Hermione Granger stood there.

"Oh, um hi, Blaise." She said rather shyly. "People have been trying to figure out what to do with you and Ginny's things and since I knew where the head dorms were, I brought them for you." She handed him his and Ginny's bags.

"Thanks Granger." When she didn't turn to leave he asked, "Is there anything else you'd like?" To him, it sounded kind of dirty, but Granger was pretty hot in his opinion and he'd definitely do her. Of course she didn't notice the double meaning, being Gryffindor's very own Virgin Princess.

"Is Ginny here? I kind of needed to talk to her."

"I have no idea where she is. She might be upstairs sleeping, but I have no way of knowing." He didn't mean to be so rude, but was fucking exhausted. Merlin's balls, that flu had really taken a lot out of him. "Look, you'll have to come back later. I don't know where Ginny is and I'm exhausted from this damn flu."

"Oh, right," She stammered, "I'm sorry. I'll just be going now."

"Now, now Zabini!" A cold voice drawled. "Isn't it you who's always preaching manners and cheerfulness?"

"Shite Draco, you have horrible timing." Blaise swore. "And no, not when I'm tired and sick."

"Well, I guess you have worse recovery skills then me, I feel fine." Ginny said brightly as she rounded the corner. "This is such a cozy little gathering, but I think 'Mione would like to speak to me. Good evening, boys." She pulled Hermione inside and the two of them soon vanished into her room.

Blaise got a flash of red liquid, Ginny's smile, and a cold hand holding him still. He shook himself. "Care for a shot of fire whiskey, mate?" This was his and Draco's way. They fought and made up of drinks. Soon they were up in his room, getting properly smashed off his private store of liquor.

"Nowww thattt Grangerr, she, she's got quite the ass!" Draco said, first drawing out his words, and then giving particular emphasis to random ones. "Shall we go say high to the little ladies living next door?"

"Sounds like quite the time. I rather fancy Ginny's ass myself. Maybe I'll even squeeze it!" Blaise attempted to sound serious, but his words slurred together. Together they got up and staggered up to Ginny's door, thumping their fists against it.

"Come out lovelies!" Draco shouted.

"We wish to speak with you!" Blaise said.

The door opened and the girls peeked out with faces that held a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Are you boys drunk?" Hermione asked.

"I swear to drunk I'm not god, ociffer!" Draco saluted.

"How in the world do you, oh never mind, we don't have time for this, so sorry!" With that, Ginny slammed the door in their faces.

"But we like your arses!" Blaise hollered. Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate," He said seriously, "I've just pissed my pants and there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

They both laughed so hard they fell to the floor. Hours later, Blaise woke up to find himself on the couch and saw Ginny quietly returning to her room. He smiled to himself.

* * *

**Well there you have it! My slightly serious/cute/crazy chapter. Ahh I'm so tired. I meant to start a new story tonight called 'Hells Asset: Devils Guardian' but I think I'm just too tired. There's always tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Please review! It really encourages me to write more and I love hearing your opinions! -**

**Seleen.**


	6. Do the Dance, Play the Game

**300 hits and only one review? I may cry. Well, nothing I can do about it. Review if you want, don't review if you don't. Anyways… big thanks to everyone! I know reviews are nice, but knowing that people are reading is too. So I'm not going to complain…much… :D**

* * *

**Do The Dance, Play The Game:**

**Ginny: **

"Gin, you have to get help. We'll protect you. No one will look down on you." Hermione told me for what to have been for the 100th time.

I sighed, "I know 'Mione, I know. I just…can't face it. I'm scared and ashamed. Its such a rare, degrading thing."

"I understand." How could you? "But there are no laws set in place against it, which makes no sense. Anyways, it benefits you! They can't touch you without following the proper guidelines and there are none! You'll be fine. I promise."

"I'm not worried about what the Ministry may do, it's the public! I'll be a pariah!" I cried, she really didn't get it. This terrible curse, this never-ending affliction. It drove me to terrible lengths. I would do anything; harm anyone, to get what I needed. Not because I was evil, but because I lost control.

"Alright, well best be getting back. I've got the invisibility cloak, just in case. Don't want to get caught out of bed. Tomorrow, I think I'll head to the library. Do a bit of research on your…condition. After all, there are hundreds of documented cases."

"Goodnight, Hermione. Oh, and be careful. Don't want to draw to much attention. I would just die if someone found out." I told her, hoping she would heed my word. Sometimes I wondered if Hermione didn't like this too much. It was probably a brilliant discovery in her mind. A chance to study a real, live v- I shook myself. No, 'Mione was my friend. It wasn't like that. Still…doubt lingered in my mind. I heard Hermione stumble.

"Oh, Um, Ginny, you might want to see this." She was standing in my doorway, staring down at something. I walked over and almost died of laughter. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were passed out in front of my door, in a puddle of some sort. I sniffed the air.

"By the smell of it, Malfoy's gone and pissed himself." I said, grinning at the oddness of it all.

"How do you know it was him? Why not Zabini?" She inquired, clearly forgetting the abilities that I now had. I tapped my nose. "Oh! I see. So silly of me to forget. By the way, I forgot to ask, you seem different. Did you…" she trailed off suggestively. I nodded once, averting my eyes. This is why I was ashamed. "You didn't… you know…"

"God no! Merlin, what kind of monster do you think I am?" I wanted to cry. I know she hadn't meant it like that, but it stung.

"Gin," Her eyes were filled with tears. "I didn't mean it like that. I promise you, we'll fix this."

"There's no cure. You know that." I whispered. "Just go for now, okay? I need some time."

She nodded and gestured to the two unconscious boys, "Would you like any help with…this?"

I smiled at her word choice, "No you go. The longer you stay out, the more chance there will be of you getting caught. I've got this."

As soon as she was gone, I levitated the boys. I set Blaise on the couch and then moved Malfoy to the chair. Grabbing two blankets, I smirked at the Gryffindor coloring and lay one over Malfoy. When I got to Blaise, I froze. He was stretched out, head lolling to the side. Oh Merlin, it was right there. Right bloody there. What I needed. What drove me to impossible lengths.

"No." I whispered, tossing the blanket over Blaise and running back to my room. Halfway there, his breathing change and I new he could see me. Slowing my pace, I continued casually to my room. Once inside, I shut my door quickly and leaned against it, breathing hard. I picked up a foreign scent. Standing as still as possible, I glance wearily around the room. No one. Not in the shadows by the dresser, nor under the bed. No, the scent was recent, but who ever had left it was clearly gone.

I let out the breath I had been unconsciously holding and pulled my pajamas on. Lying down on my bed, I felt something odd under my pillow. Pulling it out, I realized it was a note.

_Ginevra,_

_You know me. I know you. Lets skip formal introduction for now. I see you've told the mudblood and oh! How touching, she wants to find a solution. Well there isn't one. Take it from the one who made you the way you are. There is no going back. You're cursed, damned, whatever you want to call it. Unfortunately for you, letting you go on the way you are isn't enough for me. No, I want you to suffer. You and your pathetic friends. You have two months to tell the world or I start killing students._

_Goodnight, dearest Ginny._

_P.s. Unless of course, you'd like to find a solution? Or perhaps, find me? But I wonder, do you have it in you? Can you do the dance, can you play the game? And survive? Well of course you'll survive! But what of your friends, your family? Just something to consider. Ta ta! _

By the time I had finished reading the letter, I was shaking, tears falling down my face. It, he, she, whatever- was here. In Hogwarts. There was no explanation for it. I was being black mailed. Laying my head back down, I cried myself to sleep.

Just before the darkness over came her and she drifted into a deep sleep, she realized something. Lying there, in her bed, safe and sound, she knew was all an illusion. Someone was out there, watching. Shit was about to hit the fan. There was no doubt about it. She needed help. She couldn't do this on her own and Hermione, despite her brilliance, was not going to be enough. Not for what lay ahead.

* * *

Blaise:

Blaise groaned, turning over. Bad idea. He crashed to the floor in a mass of flailing limbs and couch cushions.

"The fuck-Ahh!" Draco yelled, covering his eyes. "What the hells the matter with you? You of all people should know better then to wake a man with a serious hangover! Oh, shit, what is that smell?"

"Its you, moron. You pissed yourself last night." Blaise snapped, getting off the floor. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern. No really, not bruises and I didn't hit my head. I'm just fucking peachy."

"Oh quit your whining. I'm going back to my room to get changed. You have any hangover potion?" Draco asked hopefully.

"No."

"Liar."

"Well, yes, but I'm not giving you any. Punishment for pissing all over my floor. Now get out. You stink." In reality, they both smelled raunchy. Stale sweat, old firewhiskey, and in Draco's case, piss, radiated off them. Blaise headed off to his room, digging a hangover potion out of his trunk and then moving on to the shower. Ginny had recently been in there, her clothes still on the floor. He spotted a green thong and grinned. Who knew she liked Slytherin colors? She should have been in his house. Hell, she should be in his bed… But then he remembered her strange actions. Nope, definitely not tapping that till she told him what was wrong with her.

Images started to hit him…

_Ginny, bent over the toilet, heaving. _

_A toilet, filled with a brilliant crimson liquid._

He shook himself, hoping the shower would clear his head. He made it through washing his hair before he began to get more flashes…

_Standing in the hospital wing. Ginny was talking to Madame Pomfrey in a soft, compelling voice. _

_Then he was back in the bathroom. "Blaise, look at me." He did as she bade and her eyes burned him. Such beautiful eyes. But dark, dangerous eyes. The eyes of a vicious, bloodthirsty v-_

_AHHHHHHHH!_

A scream made the images vanish. Shattering glass made him stumble out of the shower, hastily grabbing a towel on the way out. When he made it into the common room, Ginny was kneeling on the floor, clutching something to her chest, her breath coming in short little gasps. She looked up at him with those burning eyes.

* * *

**Has anyone ever told you that reviewing is good for the soul? Kinda like chocolate and hot sex with Blaise Zabini. Haha that probably won't work, but all well. Can't blame a girl for trying. Well, actually, you can, but still. Anyways, thanks for reading. I'd really love to hear any ideas you guys have for this story. And of course, any ideas would be credited to who ever came up with them. I apologize for the delay in updating; I've been extremely busy. Thanks again for reading! –**

**Seleen.**


	7. Now You Know

**Blaise and Ginny's Common Room: **

"What the hell happened?" Blaise screamed, looking around wildly. A glass was shattered on the floor and Ginny was crying hysterically. "You're crying because you dropped a glass?"

"No! I'm crying because I can't drink it anymore! I tried to and it, it-" She never finished the sentence. More tears came as she puked up whatever she had been drinking. He immediately knelt and held her hair back. Feeling an odd sense of de-ja-vu, he waited for her to stop vomiting. When she finished, he led her to the couch and offered her some water.

"No, I can't," She whispered, her expression stricken.

"Why not?" He said from his bedroom doorway. He went in and rummaged around, searching for something.

When he emerged Ginny told him, "I'm-I just can't, okay? Its not something I like to talk about."

He nodded, "Scourgify!" Ginny looked away as he cleaned up her mess. She silently thanked whatever higher powers existed for the fact that what she had puked up showed no signs of her eating habits.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I've been anywhere?" Ginny snapped. He was too observant. She hadn't been doing anything unusual, but she didn't appreciate being interrogated about her morning walks.

"Well, you left your clothes on the bathroom floor. Your hair is dried, but clearly windblown and you have a restless look about you, so I assumed you'd been out." He smirked at her, "Nice knickers, by the way. Slytherin green really seems like it would suit you. Of course, I can't know for sure. You'll have to model them for me someday."

She glared at him defiantly, "I'd sooner model them for Malfoy."

His grin only widened, "That can be arranged."

Rolling her eyes, she stalked towards her room to change. Blaise reached out and stopped her. "Not so fast. I believe thanks are in order. I did, after all, clean up your mess and hold your hair for the second time." Ginny's eyes went wide. _The second time…no… he can't!_ Thoughts racing, she pulled out her wand and flicked it at the broken glass.

"There, it was a team effort, so no thanks are needed." She pulled free of his grasp and went in her room, shutting the door.

* * *

**The Great Hall:**

Ginny walked quietly through the entrance to the Great Hall, trying to block out the boisterous noise that accompanied every meal at Hogwarts.

"Ginny!" She recognized Hermione's voice and turned towards the direction it had come from. Hermione skidded to as stop in front of her. She was breathing hard and her eyes were bright.

"I take it you've been in the library?" She smiled. It was always clear to her, because of how much Hermione enjoyed receiving new knowledge from books. It showed in her expression; one of fascination and excitement.

"Yes, I'm not even going to ask how you knew!" Hermione laughed. The two girls linked arms and headed towards the Gryffindor table to eat.

Once they were seated, Ginny whispered, "Any luck?"

"A bit. There are only a few document cases. Most of the information is in the restricted section so I'm hoping we get an essay in D.A.D.A so I have an excuse to check out a book. It's hard to believe after all I've done for this school, they still deny me access to the restricted section. Its not like I'm a dark wizard or anything. I'm part of the fecking 'Golden Trio' for cripes sake!"

Ginny nodded, amused by Hermione's rant. Her amusement was replaced by irritation when Hermione continued,

"Speaking of the trio, Harry and Ron are worried about you. You never have any interaction with them anymore." She paused for a moment, assessing her friend's reaction. Of course Hermione knew this was hard for Ginny. But she had a certain responsibility to her friends and family. "You know, Harry was really hoping that after the war ended, things between you and him could pick up where they left off."

"The bastard left me behind to endure the madness at Hogwarts. He left me and look what happened!" Ginny shouted, her eyes blazing. People looked at them, but quickly averted their gazes after receiving a deadly look from her. A single tear traced a path down her cheek. "If he had taken me with him, I would be normal. I wouldn't be a monster."

Hermione pulled her into a fierce hug. "Ginny Weasley, you listen to me. You are not a monster. You have a condition and we will find the cure."

Ginny nodded, wiping away more tears. "I know, I know. It's just so hard. Looking into my future, knowing what awaits, it's blinding. Like looking into pitch, black darkness, knowing what you'll see, but not what's really there. I'll never be normal. I'll always be this."

"And when I'm old and wrinkly, you'll have the last laugh." Hermione said.

"But no one I know will be around to hear it." Ginny replied sadly.

"HELP! A STUDENTS BEEN ATTACKED! HELP!" Lavender Brown shrieked as she ran in, Ron right behind her.

"Ms. Brown! Please calm yourself!" Professor McGonagall snapped at the screaming girl. "Now Mr. Weasley, what in merlin's name is going on?"

"Never seen anything like it Professor! There's a kid, in a hallway, blood everywhere! Looks like an animal got to him." Ron shuddered. Hermione turned to look at Ginny, her face pale.

"You didn't."

Ginny looked horrified, "NO! I couldn't have. I-I didn't! There's no way. I mean, I'm starving as it is!"

"From what they're saying, the student was second year. No way that would have filled you up."

"Hermione, you can't seriously believe that-"

Hermione shook herself, "No, of course no Gin. Just checking." But Ginny saw the way she shifted away from her. Quietly, she raised herself off the bench and exited the Great Hall. No one had seen her leave. Not unless she wanted them to.

Blaise sat, listening intently at the description of the attack. Professors and ghosts had already been sent to search the castle. A light tap on his shoulder brought his attention away from the conversation.

"She skipping out again, mate. Look." Draco whispered to him, nodding his head towards the entrance to the Great Hall, where Ginny was making her escape. "I bet you she did it."

"Ginny? No, she couldn't have." Blaise protested.

"Really? Because from what you told me, something weird is going on with her." Blaise almost regretted telling Draco about her now. But no, Draco was his best mate. He could trust him.

"Look, I don't think she did it, but I'm going after her." Draco rolled his eyes, but agreed to cover for him.

"Oi! Parkinson! Watch it!" He cried, casually knocking over some pumpkin juice.

"What? It wasn't me!" Pansy shrieked, slamming a hand down on the table, "I'm so sick of you constantly trying to make me look bad! I get it, you didn't want me! Get over it and stop throwing it in my face."

"Its not that hard to make you look bad," Draco shot back. Pansy shouted incoherently as she launched herself at him, scratching and biting. Blaise took the opportunity to duck under the table and crawl towards the exit. He didn't feel bad for the girl. She was a right bitch and got everything coming to her. He ran out of the Hall, ignoring the chaos that was echoing behind him. Making a wild guess, he ran straight out the castle's large front door. If he was right, she was headed to the forbidden forest.

He spotted her halfway between the castle and the grounds and took off running. He wouldn't try to sneak up on her; he knew from experience that that was next to impossible. He made it halfway to the forest before she vanished into the tree line.

"Just peachy." He mumbled to himself, if he remembered correctly, she was fast as well as observant. She could be long gone by the time he reached the forest.

Fortunately, she was waiting for him. Unfortunately, she got his attention by slamming a stick into his stomach as he attempted to run by.

"What the hell was that for?" He protested, getting up off the forest floor.

She shrugged, "You followed me. Again."

It wasn't a question. "Yeah. You took off. Again."

"Touché."

"Why?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? I assumed you had since you remembered everything from in the bathroom." She told him.

"No, just flashes. Wait, they're real? I thought it was just some fucked up dream. You really did puke up a shitton of blood? What the hell?" He was freaking out. Clearly his memory was coming back. Probably from being in such close contact with her.

"Yes, its true. And as for what the hells wrong with me, why don't you ask that kid who got attacked? Apparently I did it." She said bitterly. He backed away slowly.

"You…you attacked him?" She smiled at his fear.

"No. At least, I'm fairly sure I didn't. But there are times when…when I lose control. It happened with you, that day in the bathroom." His eyes went wide and she knew it was over. He couldn't help her, couldn't save her.

"What did you do to me?" His voice was filled with fear and a strange fascination.

"What all of my kind do. Think about it for a moment…" She trailed off suggestively.

Blaise did, as she said, though not willingly. The images came again and he tried to block them out. He didn't want to know. Didn't care. And yet he did. She was so sad, so desperate. She _wanted_ him to know, he could tell. Her yearning for another person to know showed clearly on her face.

"Just relax." She breathed. "Let it flow through you. Watch the images as they flash by. Piece the puzzle together."

So he did.

_Ginny on the floor in the bathroom. Loud, wet noises coming from her as she heaved._

_Her eyes, burning into his. A fog settled over him._

"_Look at me." _

_Racing through the forest with her. _

_A sharp sting on the side of his neck…_

"Impossible…you…you're a vampire?" The notion seemed ridiculous to him and yet it was the only explanation for her behavior. The sneaking off, the looks of utter desperation and aloneness. There was no other possible cause.

"Please, don't look at me like that!" She begged, her eyes filled with tears.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some kind of monster. I didn't want this!" She was crying now, her expression hopeless. "It happened near the end of the war. I was attacked. I never saw who it was!"

"And the boy, the one who was attacked? Was that you?" He asked, eyes wary. He felt bad for her, he truly did. But the Slytherin in him wouldn't let this go so easily. It wouldn't let him pull her into his arms like he wanted to. He had to asses the situation first.

"I…I don't know. It might have been." Seeing the look on his face, she added hastily, "But I'm not the only one here! The one who made me…is here in the castle. I got a letter."

"And where is this letter now?"

"I…burned it." She told him, knowing it wouldn't help her case.

"You burned it. Well that's just perfect. Come on, we need to get back to the castle." He grabbed her arm, needing to be close to her, ever if it wasn't the gentle contact he truly desired. There was just something about her that pulled Blaise in. Maybe it was her manner, or lack of it. She used to be all fire and ice. Warm and impassioned one moment, cold and strong the next. Always ready to challenge the world. But this girl, this girl was defeated. She had given up fighting. Well, damn it all to hell, he'd fight for her.

* * *

**So the secrets out now. If no one guessed that I'll be shocked. Thanks for reading! R&R-**

**Seleen.**


End file.
